Dear God Yes
by jlnewhart
Summary: How I'd like to see the Season 5 finale go


**Dear God Yes**

**Summary**: How I'd like to see the Season 5 finale go The first part has really nothing to do with anything but it's just something I've always thought about. One Shot

**Disclaimer**: Same as everyone else- I don't own them yadayadayada

**Rating**: PG, I guess

"Luke, when's our anniversary?" Lorelai said as she walked out of the kitchen with his beer.

"What are you talking about?" Luke replied as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well, at the parent's vow renewal thingy when I told Chris we'd been dating for four months that didn't really seem right."

"I'm not quite following you."

"Well it had been about four months since our first real actual date but

we've had so many firsts I'm just not exactly sure when our anniversary really is. Like, it could be the date of Liz and TJ's wedding cuz that was kind of like a date or it could be the date of our first kiss or it could even be when you finally came home from the Renaissance Fair and we spent all those weeks hanging out before we went on the first real, actual date. What do you think?"

"First of all I refuse to share any anniversary with TJ so the date of their wedding is definitely out. Plus, you didn't really know I wanted that to be a date so I don't think we can count that."

"Well when you walked me home and asked me to the movies I kind of started to get the hint."

"Kind of, but not completely. What's the big deal about this anyway? What's making you think about this now?"

"Well since we were apart for that time after the Emily fiasco I didn't know if we had to start fresh. What do you think?"

Luke reached over and brushed Lorelai's cheek.

"Our anniversary is the day after the test run."

"Why?"

"Cuz that's the day you called me and said it was a great kiss and you didn't want to forget about it. That's when I felt like we were really going do this, start a relationship."

"What about the separation?"

"You mean after "The Emily Fiasco?"

"That's the one."

"Temporary insanity on my part. Doesn't count."

"So, the day after the trial run is it then?"

"I'd say so."

"Good. I like that date. From now on I'm telling everyone that's our official anniversary."

"Sounds like a plan."

The next morning Luke looked at the clock as he brought Kirk his waffles. 7:30. He went upstairs to make sure Lorelai was awake.

"Hey, Lorelai" Luke said as he gently sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Lorelai's hair out of her face.

"Still tired" Lorelai groaned.

"Come on sweetie. It's 7:30. Up and at 'em."

Lorelai, suddenly wide awake, jumped up in the bed. "You used a term of endearment."

"What?"

"You called me sweetie" Lorelai said, her voice cracking.

"So? I always call you sweetie."

"Liar. You never call me sweetie. You NEVER use terms of endearment. You always call me plain old Lorelai."

"OK, I'm almost positive I've never called you 'Plain Old Lorelai' and I think I've called you sweetie before. At least in my mind I have."

"Luke" she said starting to sniffle a little, "You have never called me anything but my name or the ever popular 'crazy lady'." Lorelai started to cry more now.

"Lorelai, what's wrong? I'm sorry OK? I won't call you sweetie or crazy lady ever again."

"No, you don't understand" Lorelai said hugging him fiercely and crying more now. "I like it. Don't stop."

"Then why the tears?" Luke said as he tried to pull back to look at her face.

"I don't know. I'm just unbelievably emotional lately. It's probably all the stress from everything that happened after the parent's vow renewal."

"Lorelai, sweetie, you know I'm sorry about all that stuff."

"I know, I am too" Lorelai choked through a fresh batch of tears.

"OK, come on it's all right. We're OK now. Nothing like that will ever happen again. We won't let it, right?" Luke said as he pulled her back into a tight embrace.

Lorelai finally calmed and was able to speak evenly again. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too" he replied.

On her way to the inn, Lorelai started thinking about the morning's events. What in God's good name was wrong with her? How could Luke being sweet turn her into a raving lunatic? It had to be what she told Luke. Even though they had been back together for awhile now the stress coupled with the lack of sleep for those few weeks when they were apart must still be taking it's toll on her. She had been exhausted mentally and physically and apparently wasn't completely back to normal yet. Hence the falling to pieces lately over the slightest thing.

"Morning Sook" Lorelai said as she entered the Dragonfly's kitchen in search of coffee.

"Hey. How'd the meeting go?"

"Great. Mr. Hamilton was very impressed. He wants to use us for the convention."

"Great." Sookie said as she removed her apron and hung it on a hook behind the door. "I'm off to my Doctor's appointment. I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Expecting anything special today?"

"No. I feel fine but you know how it is at the end. They have you come in so often, just for fun I think."

"Yeah, nothing like an internal. Have fun."

As Lorelai watched Sookie leave it hit her like a ton of bricks. When was the last time she had her period? She must have had it last month right? She must be due anytime now, probably the reason why she was tired and emotional lately. Right? Find a calendar Lorelai she thought. In your office. There's a calendar in your office. Lorelai sat at her desk looking at the pages of her calendar. Usually she marked the start of her period with a red "Stella", a name she and her high school friends had made up which just stuck. OK, it's late April now. Count back. No Stella in March. No Stella in February. OK, there's Stella- January 18th. Look again in February and March. No Stella. In all the turmoil she was going through with Luke and her parents she just must have forgotten to mark it down, right? Yeah that must be it. Or was it. Ever since Rory's unexpected appearance lo those many moons ago, the one thing Lorelai was vigilant about was her period. She always knew when it was coming and marked it's arrival down on her calendar with a victory Stella. She was quite preoccupied during those few weeks in February and early March and must have just forgotten. Or did she.

"Michel, I'm going out for about an hour. You're in charge." Said Lorelai as she walked through the lobby of the inn.

"Oh, lucky me." groused Michel.

Lorelai knew she couldn't go to the pharmacy in town to get what she needed so she decided to take a drive to Litchfield. On the way her mind wandered. What if I am? What will I do? What will Luke say? They had never talked about the future in anything but abstract terms. She really knew Luke was it for her and she thought she was it for him but nothing had ever officially been spoken. A baby. Oh My God. Lorelai caught herself smiling at the thought. A little plaid, backwards baseball cap wearing baby. Oh My God. This is OK, good even. We didn't plan it but if fate has other things in mind for us who are we to argue? By the time Lorelai pulled up to the pharmacy she all but had names picked out and the nursery decorated. Wow, she thought, how quickly I adapted to this. Did I secretly want this? Maybe. Not that she tried to do it on purpose. She was always faithful with her pills and would never be otherwise. It's just, a baby with Luke. Wow.

The directions on the test said morning was the best time to take it so Lorelai hid her purchase in her jeep and went back to the inn. Sookie was pulling up just as Lorelai was.

"How was your appointment?" Lorelai asked as they got out of their cars.

"Typical. It could be next Tuesday,it could be next month. Babies come when they feel like it."

"You said it sister."

That night at the diner Lorelai asked Luke what was going on in the morning.

"Just the usual." Luke said.

"No early deliveries then?"

"Nope. Just the usual Saturday 6:00 AM opening."

Let's spend the night at my house. Let's watch some movies and sleep there."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, I'm out of here. I'll pick up a couple of flicks on my way home."

"And I'll bring the food. I'll probably be there around 7ish."

"Cool. See ya then good looking." Lorelai said as they both leaned over the counter to kiss goodbye. Lorelai walked out of the diner happy knowing she'd be able to do the test tomorrow morning in her own home without any distractions.

In the morning when Luke was getting ready to go to the diner Lorelai stayed in bed. She would have loved to join him in the shower but once out of bed she knew she'd have to pee and she had to wait til he left to do the test. The instant she heard his truck drive away she was in the bathroom. Ten minutes later she had her answer.

By early afternoon when Luke hadn't seen or heard from Lorelai yet he decided to take a ride over to the house with some lunch. As he pulled up and saw the jeep still parked in the same position it was last night he assumed she hadn't gone out yet today and was probably napping. She had really seemed exhausted lately. As Luke walked into the house preparing to yell at Lorelai for not locking the door, even here in Stars Hollow, he was stopped short by the sight of her lying on the couch crying with balled up tissues all over the floor.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and he was shocked to see the swollen blood shot eyes. Was this the same woman he had kissed on his way out just this morning? She looked like she had been crying nonstop since he left.

"Lorelai, what is it? Are you OK? Is Rory OK? Tell me what's wrong!"

"I took a test this morning."

"A test?" Luke said not understanding.

"A home pregnancy test." Lorelai said.

"You took a pregnancy test this morning after I left?"

Luke felt light headed and sat down in the nearest chair.

"You took a pregnancy test this morning. And it was positive. You're pregnant?"

"It was negative."

"What?"

"It was negative." Lorelai said handing him the test stick.

"Lorelai, what are you talking about?" Luke said reaching out to take what she was trying to give him.

"Yesterday I started thinking and I couldn't remember the last time I had my period. You know I've been super emotional lately and really tired and when I started putting everything together it added up to baby. I went to the pharmacy yesterday and did the test this morning after you left. It was negative. I was so convinced it was wrong that I went out and bought three more, all different brands in case one is more accurate than the others. They were all negative."

"You did four home pregnancy tests this morning?"

"Yes and don't act like that's odd." Lorelai said starting to cry again.

"Lorelai" Luke said getting up and moving to the couch to sit next to her, "These tears are because you're NOT pregnant?"

" I know, I'm living up to my nickname."

"Sweetie?"

"Crazy Lady"

"You're not crazy but maybe you could help me understand. Just a little."

"Luke, I love you. I know you and I have never talked about babies or the future even, but when I thought I was pregnant my mind started working overtime. The thing is after Rory I always thought if I had another baby the next time I would do it right."

"You did do it right, Rory is great."

"No that's not what I mean. I mean the parental part. I thought I would do that right the next time."

"I'm not completely following you."

"Luke! I spent the last twenty four hours convinced I was pregnant. With your baby. And I'm not."

"Are you saying you WANT to have baby with me Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked up at him and said softly "Yes. And no."

"OK Lorelai please help me understand what you're saying" Luke said as he moved closer and took her in his arms.

"I'm saying I thought I knew how much I loved you but the last

twenty four hours made me realize I was clueless. Thinking I was carrying your baby made me happier than I ever truly dreamed possible. I realized that I do want to have your baby. But it also made me think about how I always thought if I ever did it again I'd do it right."

"The parental part?"

"Yes! Yes! The parental part!"

"OK, now I think we're getting somewhere."

"Luke, what I'm trying to say is if we were to ever have a baby I would want us to be a family, a real family."

"Lorelai, if we are ever blessed with a baby I would want us to be a real family too."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"OK, I've never done this before so I hope I don't mess it up. Luke, will you be my husband?"

Luke gave a Lorelai a long slow kiss, pulled back and said "Dear God Yes."


End file.
